Renegade Runaways
by bradysfancyface
Summary: Bo and Hope are on the run, fleeing from the people who held Bo captive in Peru. Can they work out their demons after being separated for so long? A tale of action, adventure, and friendship. BOPE centric, with heavy appearances of Steve, Kayla, John, and Marlena.
1. Chapter One

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter One**

Steve Johnson struggled to support the almost lifeless body of Bo Brady. With the man being close to unconscious, he was basically dead weight in Steve's arms. Steve pulled Bo out of the stolen van they'd hijacked from an impound lot a couple states over. Bo groaned weakly.

"Come on man," Steve grunted as he forced Bo to stand on his own two feet, "You can do it. We're almost to the house."

Bo mumbled incoherently. Steve slammed the passenger side door of the van and pulled Bo's arm around his neck to rest on his shoulders. The walk from the driveway to the front door wasn't far. They'd both walked it a million times before, but this time Bo was basically worthless.

Steve felt a thin line of perspiration forming on his forehead. He tore the black ski mask completely off of his head, and shoved it in the pocket of his leather jacket. He took three steps, one at a time, dragging Bo sideways before each new step. He stopped. His breathing was labored. Bo's face was contorted in a mask of pain under the black fuzzy material that covered it. Bo was struggling just as much for each breath as Steve, but he wasn't contributing to the work. Steve watched Bo slip out of consciousness. He caught him before Bo could make a hard fall to the concrete they were both standing on.

"Dammit, BoBo…" Steve sighed and gave up. He struggled, but managed to throw Bo over his shoulder and wobble as quickly as he could to the front door of the Brady house. It was dark. It looked like no one was home. As they were nearing the door, Bo began to struggle on Steve's shoulder as he regained consciousness.

"Bo, take it easy." Steve ordered, "It's just me."

A little too disoriented, Bo continued to thrash, causing Steve to lose his balance. They both tumbled forward and crashed into the solid doorframe with a thud. Bo coughed and gasped for air as he allowed his body to slide down the sturdy door to the less than welcoming concrete stoop.

"God, Bo…" Steve sputtered, "What the hell is wrong with you man?"

Bo winced. Everything throbbed. He squinted through blurry eyes back at Steve sitting on the ground next to him.

"Seriously." Steve sighed, trying to catch his breath, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Bo raised his own ski mask, exposing his face, but not his head, and half smiled, "Did we make it?"

Steve nodded and slowly stood. He brushed himself off and glanced at the house, "I don't think she's home."

"Break… the… window…." Bo's words came slowly through labored breaths.

"You mean you forgot your keys somewhere in that God forsaken hell hole?" Steve joked. He tried the door knob. The house was locked. Bo was right. The window had to go. They couldn't afford to wait on the front steps for an unknown amount of time. They needed a hiding spot, and Bo needed a doctor stat. "I'll be back."

Bo watched Steve limp away. He wanted his bed. He wanted his bed and a scalding hot shower. He couldn't remember the last time simple amenities such as food, water, and a bathroom with running water were accessible to him. The shattering of glass brought his thoughts back to the present. So much pain screamed from his insides.

From inside the house, Steve fumbled with the lights. He was careful not to turn on too many. The familiarity of the house sent chills up his spine. 'Focus,' Steve reminded himself, and he hurried to unlock the front door. As he swung it open, Bo fell backwards into the house.

"Home." Bo smiled through the pain as his head slammed into the floor. Steve grabbed him under the armpits and dragged him into the living room. There was no way he could get Bo on the couch, so he settled for a nice flat spot in front of the fire place. He grabbed a couple of throw pillows and propped Bo's head up.

"Hope." Bo whispered. He could feel her in the walls of the home they'd made. Memories of her flooded him as the faint smell of her perfume reached his nostrils. She hadn't been gone long. His eyes struggled to focus on his home. He tried to stare at the family pictures that scattered the room, but he couldn't. Black spots threatened his vision.

"Okay," Steve searched the room for the landline, "Bo, stay with me. You can't go to sleep. Wake up."

Steve dialed one of the few numbers he knew by heart. Bo was fading fast, and this was the next best thing to 911 he had.

"Come on…" Steve begged, "Answer… Please answer…."


	2. Chapter Two

Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Two

Hope Brady found herself laughing out loud at the banter between her good friends. Despite the fact that she'd filed for divorce, she couldn't look at Roman and Kayla Brady as anything else but family. She knew that part of the attachment was the history they all shared, but she could only lie to herself so much. She knew deep down that spending time with Bo's siblings made her feel closer to him. They had all been through so much together, it was only normal for their bond to be strong.

"Cheers," Roman finally managed through his laughter, "To this beautiful night of family, friends, and charity."

"Cheers," Abe Carver nodded, "I appreciate all of you taking the time to be here. It means the world to me and Theo."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Hope smiled.

"Glad to be a part of such a great cause," Aiden Jennings added.

Hope reached for his hand, happy to find the warmth his touch always seemed to return.

"Lexie would love every minute of this Abe," Kayla spoke softly, "It's a beautiful event."

Before anyone else could chime in, a ringing cell phone interrupted the pleasant ambiance of the evening.

"Oh, shoot," Kayla said as she dug through her purse, "I am so, so, sorry."

"Leave it to you to ruin the moment sis," Roman laughed.

Kayla smacked Roman's chest with the back of her hand as she pulled the phone out of her purse. Her throat tightened when she read the caller ID.

"Well are you gonna answer it?" Hope asked, "What if it's the hospital?"

"Where is Ciara?" Kayla asked as she tried to shake the terrible feeling that began to creep over her.

"She's with Aunt Maggie and Victor…" Hope replied, "Why?"

Kayla didn't reply. She was too confused as to why 'Brady House' was being displayed on the screen that glowed back at her from her cell phone. Before she missed the call, she answered the phone in a curious voice, "Hello?"

"Sweetness. Don't say a word. I need you to listen carefully."

Kayla felt the blood drain from her face. She couldn't say a word if she wanted to. She hadn't spoken to Steve in months. They'd exchanged a few text messages here and there, but phone calls had been out of the question.

"I am at Bo and Hope's. Bo is here. He's hurt. Bad. It's an emergency. It is imperative that you tell no one."

"But," Kayla struggled to find words.

"Where are you?"

"Chez Rouge." Kayla replied softly, "For the Lexie Carver Foundation benefit gala."

"So what you're saying is, everyone is with you."

"Yes." Kayla replied not being able to keep her eyes from raising to meet Hope's questioning stare.

"You're with Hope?"

"Yes." Kayla tore her eyes away from Hope's and stood as panic began to rise to her chest.

"Get out of there Kayla, and don't you dare bring anyone with you. Especially Hope. This is serious."

"I'll be there." Kayla clumsily hung up her phone and tried to act casual as she tucked her hair behind both of her ears.

"Kay?" Hope questioned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Kayla nodded, "I have to go. I'm so sorry everyone…. but I have…. I have to go. There's an emergency."

Hope watched Kayla halfway run towards the front doors of the restaurant. Her gut told her Kayla was a liar.

"Must be some emergency…" Aiden spoke softly.

Hope turned to look at him, "I hope she's okay…"

"She's pretty worked up." Roman agreed, "Guess we'll find out soon enough."

Hope felt an ominous feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach.

"Dance with me." Aiden stood with an outstretched hand, "You're too beautiful to just sit around in that gown tonight."

Hope offered a half hearted smile, "I'd love to."

She relaxed comfortably in his arms and let him twirl her around the dance floor. An activity she normally enjoyed, she couldn't quite get into. She was too busy seeing the memory of Kayla's face when she answered that phone call.

"Hey…" Aiden tilted Hope's chin up and gently forced her to look at him, "You okay?"

Hope nodded silently. Her stomach still churned. Her mind raced. She knew Kayla too well.

"I can take you home any time. You just say the word." Aiden smiled, "I am at your beck and call."

"I'm fine." Hope reassured, "I'm just worried about Kayla. She looked like she'd seen a ghost."

"I'm sure it was just something at work like she said. Why would she lie?" Aiden asked as he swayed with her despite the tension in her body.

"She left so abruptly. Her face was so pale. Something is wrong." Hope sighed, "I know her Aiden."

"Hey, hey…" Aiden soothed, "Let's give her a little time. I'm sure she'll tell you what's wrong when she's ready."

Hope was starting to feel the beginnings of a head ache. The anxiety she was feeling was overwhelming her to the point of nausea.

"I don't feel well." Hope announced.

Aiden frowned, "Really? That's sudden. Should we sit down?"

"No," Hope lied, "I sort of felt funny this morning but I didn't want to miss the party tonight. I think I may have overdone it."

"I'm sorry baby," Aiden sympathized, "Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter Three

Renegade Runaways:: Chapter Three

Kayla's hands shook as she opened the front door of her little brother's house.

"Sweetness," Steve sighed with relief as she walked through the door, "Thank God."

"Steve." Kayla was speechless as a wave of emotion bombarded her unexpectedly. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, "What… What the hell Steve Johnson?!"

"There's no time to explain," Steve gave her an apologetic look as he locked the door behind her. He grabbed her forearm and led her over to where Bo lay on the floor struggling to maintain consciousness.

"Oh my God." Kayla gasped at the sight of her baby brother and hastily wiped at the hot tears that were so eager to escape her eyes.

"Kayla," Steve scolded, "You're a doctor. Be a doctor. Not his sister."

Kayla glared at him before taking a deep breath, "I could kill you."

"You could." Steve agreed with a nod, "But please help Bo before you do."

"Bo?" Kayla stared at her brother, "Do you know where you are?"

"Home." Bo whispered. His voice cracked.

"What the hell happened?" Kayla asked Steve, "Why does my brother look like this?"

She listened carefully to Bo's heart with her stethoscope, then proceeded to check his lungs.

"Take a deep breath for me Bo," Kayla ordered.

Bo shook his head weakly, "Can't. Hurts."

Kayla glared at Steve, "Steve. Give me something here."

"He was being held captive. Who knows what they were doing to him in there. He was already in bad shape. When I busted him out of there, we got a little banged up." Steve confessed.

"A little?" Kayla rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the long version there pal…."

"Sweetness. Come on." Steve sighed, "I know that I am an asshole and we have a lot to talk about. But Bo here has got to have some broken ribs and a serious concussion."

"He probably has internal bleeding." Kayla sighed in distress, "Steve, I can't. I have to take him to the hospital. I need equipment. I need tools. I need medication. What is the problem here?"

"People are after us. It's complicated. Shane is trying to make it look like we went different route, no one can know we're in Salem. We're on the run." Steve replied.

"Shane is involved in this too?" Kayla's jaw dropped.

Steve lifted Bo's shirt and showed Kayla a nasty wound with less than stellar stitches.

"You mind telling me what the hell this is?" Kayla questioned and carefully palpated around the wound.

"Well, little Bo here took a knife to the gut for me." Steve sighed, "Shane stitched him up."

"You guys are all complete idiots." Kayla shook her head with anger, concern for her brother overwhelmed her.

"Kayla," Steve grabbed her hand away from Bo's abdomen and pulled it to his chest, "I swear on my life and all that is holy that I am sorry. We didn't have a lot of choices. We're doing the best we can to keep targets off of our family's backs."

Kayla's heart lurched and she gently pulled her hand away, "I'm calling the hospital. I'll have him admitted as a John Doe and restrict the staff to as few as possible. He'll be put in a private room…. but Steve… I seriously need you to consider getting more help. We need more people we can trust."

They stared at each other in silent understanding. Kayla had her phone out ready to dial. Just as Steve was about to speak, they both turned toward the sound of keys in the front lock.

"What is she doing here?" Steve gasped.

"I don't know!" Kayla whispered back, "She lives here!"

"Hope." Bo whispered.

Steve ran a hand through his hair and let it settle on his mouth, "We are so screwed."


	4. Chapter Four

Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Four

Hope paused, leaving her keys in the door and turned around. Her hands found Aiden's chest and she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"If you don't feel well, you don't feel well," Aiden smiled, "I forgive you. There's nothing to feel guilty about."

"I still had a wonderful time. It was a beautiful evening." Hope smiled back, but she still felt guilty. She couldn't keep her mind off of Kayla's abrupt departure.

"You're the only beautiful thing I could see." Aiden almost laughed and then sobered, "Are you sure you want to stay here? You haven't been sleeping well when you stay here. I'm not trying to pry. I just want to be sure it's okay to leave you alone."

Hope shrugged, "I feel like being alone. Plus, I think Jen has company at the Horton house tonight….I don't want to infect anyone if I'm coming down with something."

"Okay." Aiden nodded and then questioned, "Are you telling me the whole truth?"

Hope averted her gaze and pursed her lips, "I don't know."

"Hope, you can tell me anything." Aiden encouraged, "We've known each other a couple of years now."

Hope sighed, "I'm just…. I don't want to hurt your feelings. It's nothing. I'm fine. Everything is fine. I just need some sleep."

"Bo." Aiden said softly in understanding.

Hope rolled her eyes as tears stung the corners of them, "It doesn't mean anything. I just… some days… completely out of the blue…. I miss him. I just…. really miss him."

"It could be the fact that we were just hanging out with all of your old friends that the two of you used to share. Or the fact that you love him…. you never had closure…. I don't know Hope, but I know that you're human and it's okay."

"Thank you." Hope sighed with relief and kissed him softly on the cheek, "I just think being alone in our house we shared might make me feel better." She turned back toward her front door and proceeded to unlock it. She glanced back one last time over her shoulder to smile at Aiden, "Goodnight Aiden."

"Goodnight Hope…" Aiden smiled back, slightly disappointed they were ending the night so soon. He watched her, unable to leave just yet. She mingled in the doorway, her back to him.

Hope's mind registered the dim lights that were on in the room. She hadn't been home in weeks. Fear pricked at her skin as her eyes did a sweep of the room.

"Hope?"

She heard Aiden calling to her from behind, but she couldn't answer. She saw Kayla and Steve hovering over a body in front of her fireplace. Her keys dropped to the floor. She couldn't find her voice. She couldn't see his face, but she knew who was lying there. The room began to spin.

"Hope!"

Aiden caught her falling body just before she hit the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Steve demanded, "Get your hands off of her."

"Steve, stop." Kayla yelled, "Back off."

"What's going on?" Aiden replied, confusion and worry evident on his face.

"Well, for starters, you have your hands on my best friend's wife." Steve announced, "And second, you just walked in on a serious situation that is none of your business. Now I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you?"

"Aiden…. Aiden Jennings." Aiden replied, "I'm a lawyer…. and Hope's boyfriend."

Steve almost laughed and turn to Kayla, "Hope has a boyfriend?"

Kayla shrugged and then confirmed Steve's inquiry with a hesitant nod.

"You've got to be kidding me. That's hilarious." Steve laughed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Aiden sighed, "I'm just worried about Hope."

"Well, you can stop worrying about her and go sit on the couch." Steve snarked and pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans.

"Steve that is NOT necessary." Kayla reamed, "Put it away. Now."

"I take it you two know each other." Aiden said as he moved slowly to the couch, hands in the air. He sat softly keeping his eyes on Steve.

"You're just a funny frat boy aren't you?" Steve scoffed, "It's none of your damn business. None of this is. It's really unfortunate that you happened upon this scene. Now. You be a good boy, so I can put this away. I don't want you to listen, I don't want you to speak, and I sure as hell don't want you to move. Clear?"

"Clear," Aiden nodded and let his eyes move back to Hope who was still slumped over on the floor.

"And do me a favor," Steve added, "Don't look at her."

Aiden glared back at Steve.

"Steve, stop being hateful. He's harmless." Kayla sighed, "And for God's sake, will you wake her up?!"

Steve bit his lip and let his eyes travel from Kayla, to Aiden, and finally to Hope. He crouched above her and gently swept her hair out of her eyes, "Hope? Hope?" He shook her gently, "Come on little Princess… wake up. We've got a pretty big problem here."

Hope inhaled sharply as her eyes began to open. She stared confused and disoriented at Steve, not quite believing what she was seeing, "Bo?"

Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her to the sitting position, "He's here…."

Hope followed the direction of Steve's pointed finger. Her eyes met Kayla's worry filled baby blues. Instinct forced her into a half crawl, half scurry on all fours over to Bo's sprawled out body.

"How bad is it Kay?" Hope asked scared to touch him, but dying to know that he was real.

"I'm not certain… but I know it's not good. He's got an infection in that wound Shane tried to stitch up, a possible concussion, possible internal bleeding, and more than likely more than one broken rib. Who knows what else."

"Shane?" Hope questioned, "Steve what are you doing here? What happened? Who did this?"

"Slow down Hope," Steve soothed as he rubbed her shoulders, "I know this is a shock… but right now Bo is our priority. We've got to get him to the hospital."

"Why didn't you go there in the first place?!" Hope shouted, her voice shaky with emotion, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"No one can know we are here. I wanted to avoid public places at all costs." Steve defended, "And now you've dragged this frat boy into the situation, which is quite unfortunate."

"Frat boy?" Hope wondered out loud and then turn on her squatted heels to see Aiden sitting muted on the couch. She had been completely oblivious to his presence in the room, "Aiden?"

"You fainted, I caught you…" Aiden said quietly, "I didn't know there were people in here with some big secret I was going to ruin."

Hope looked at Steve.

"I don't trust him." Steve shook his head.

Hope swallowed hard and rubbed her temples. She didn't have time to worry about Aiden, "We need to save Bo. What's the plan?"

"Fancy….. Face."

Hope felt Bo's hand trying to grab onto hers. His voice brought his body to life and she instantly began to cry. Tears of fear, joy, anger, hurt, and relief all erupted from her worried eyes. She held tightly to his hand and watched a tiny smile cross his pained facial features.

"I'm right here Brady." Hope whispered before she softly kissed his forehead, "Hang in there okay. Kayla is going to fix you up."

"Let's get him in the van." Steve instructed.

"What van?" Kayla asked.

"We stole one…" Steve shrugged, "I parked it down the street after I got Bo in the house."

"Well go get it!" Hope ordered, "We're not dragging him down the street."

"I'm not leaving you two alone with this chump." Steve laughed.

"We can manage." Hope nodded and then gritted her teeth, "Steve, I swear to God. If you don't get that damn van and my husband dies, I will kill you."

Aiden watched the exchange with discomfort. He didn't have a clue what he walked in on, but he didn't think he and Hope were in immediate danger. It was clear the four of these people were extremely close, but more clear than that was Hope's protectiveness of Bo. Aiden had never seen her act this way. After all this time of Bo being absent, a part of him had hoped her feelings had dwindled.

"See why I didn't want you to bring her?" Steve asked Kayla, "Bossy as hell…."

"Steve please." Kayla begged, "We need to hurry. He's lost consciousness. Go get the van."

Steve reluctantly did as he was told, leaving Aiden on the couch. He appeared back at the front door about two minutes later.

"Let's do this." Steve announced, glaring at Aiden who still sat on the couch.

"Steve he's unconscious," Kayla warned, "It's going to take all of us to get him into the van."

"Frat boy isn't touching BoBo," Steve replied calmly, "You two get the top, I'll get the bottom."

Hope and Kayla positioned themselves at opposite shoulders, wrapping Bo's arms around their neck. Steve placed each of Bo's legs on either side of his waist and picked him up from under his knees.

"It's getting kinky in here now," Bo managed to mumble with closed eyes.

Steve laughed, "Only in your dreams man…"

Hope tossed a glare Steve's way, "Please, let's go."

"Come on chump." Steve instructed to Aiden, "In the van you go. I'm driving, but you get shotgun. I need to keep my eyes on you."


	5. Chapter Five

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Five**

At Salem University Hospital, John Doe was admitted directly to the ICU in a private wing of the hospital. He appeared confidentially in the hospital data system to decrease the chances of being seen by the wrong people. Kayla wrapped his face with gauze, in an attempt to hide his true identity while staff from radiology took X-Rays and a CT of his head and abdomen.

Steve, Hope, and Aiden, were all dressed as surgeons to mask their own identities as they wandered through the hospital towards the ICU. Kayla spotted them in the hallway, headed towards the elevators.

"Doctors?" Kayla called from the nurses station.

Hope and Steve slowly turned towards Kayla. Aiden continued to stare at the wall.

Kayla approached them with a chart, "I was wondering if you could give me a follow up consult on my new patient, John Doe? He is in room 3006."

Steve took the chart, and pretended to scan it, "Lead the way Dr. Brady."

Kayla nodded and walked into the open elevator. Hope, Steve, and Aiden followed. Once the doors closed, Hope pulled her mask down, "How is he?"

"Hope Brady, you put that mask back on. Right now." Steve ordered.

"Dammit, Steve," Hope whined, but obeyed, "Kay, how is Bo?"

"I feel a lot better now that he's here. He has 4 broken ribs and a concussion." Kayla replied. She sounded professional.

"Well that wouldn't be the first, and it probably won't be his last concussion." Hope almost laughed at her hard headed husband, "What about infection?"

"We opened the wound, flushed it out, and properly closed it. It will heal quicker, but there will probably be a scar due to the trauma to the tissue. We didn't find any internal bleeding, which is what I was most concerned about. I was afraid when he was stabbed the knife might have punctured a vital organ. He's lucky. He does have signs of infection. The tissue around the wound has a discharge, and he has a fever. We've got him on an IV antibiotic and some pain medication. He's dehydrated. Weak. I'm relieved to be honest with all of you. It could've been much worse."

The four of them rode the elevator in silence the rest of the way to the third floor. The reality of the situation washed over them, catapulting each of them into their own solemn worlds. When the elevator doors opened, Kayla led the way to Bo's room.

They all flooded into the room in a single file line. Hope went straight for Bo's hospital bed, gently grasping his hand.

"What's the plan?" Kayla asked as soon as the door was shut, "We need a plan. Now. He can't stay here too long. People will ask questions. The cops will get involved. Luckily tonight most of the people we know personally that work here are at the gala…. It's the weekend…. But Monday, I'm really worried about."

"I'll have him out of here by Monday." Steve agreed.

"And take him where?" Hope questioned.

"I don't know, anywhere." Steve shrugged, "Out of Salem."

"Absolutely not," Hope argued.

"Hope, you don't understand how dangerous it is for us to be here." Steve sighed, "It's dangerous for us AND to you and Kayla."

"I'm coming with you." Hope replied firmly.

"Me too." Kayla nodded, "He needs a doctor."

"What about Ciara?" Aiden asked.

Hope knew Aiden was right. She was silent as she thought about the dilemma.

"Why can't we hide out in a safe house?" Kayla asked, "Why are you guys running?"

"And who are you running from?" Hope wondered, "If everyone is in so much danger, we have a right to know."

"Bo was being held captive…" Steve sighed, "A group from the Peruvian Mafia was after him because of his work for Caroline's cure. They wanted the information about the injection so they could sell it and make millions. The ISA sent me and Shane to rescue him because we knew he was abducted from a mission that had nothing to do with the work he was doing for Victor. That group knows everything about us and everything that makes us vulnerable. They're good. They know what they're doing. He didn't leave you Hope. He was trying to protect you… He was trying to keep his family safe. "

Hope stared silently at Steve, listening intently, trying not to focus on the swarm of emotions that threatened to jump out at her.

"Basically," Steve continued, "If we go to the cops, they are going to start offing our families like tomorrow's chicken fried dinner."

"I still don't understand why you have to hide out." Kayla argued, "It's safe here. How can the ISA and the SPD not stop this organization."

"It's a South American Mafia Sweetness," Steve mumbled, "They're dangerous. Their connections go deep. None of us want to bring them to Salem."

"Who is us?" Hope asked.

"John's involved too." Steve said quietly, "Marlena doesn't know. The less any of you knew the better."

"It's a little late for that." Hope sighed with frustration, "Steve, we're all in this together now. We have to stop this so all of us can get back to our lives. This isn't fair. It's ridiculous. I'm a cop for crying out loud. I can handle it."

"Look," Steve shrugged, "All I know is that after Bo went MIA and quit responding to my phone calls and text messages, I went lookin' for him. After searching on my own for awhile, I contacted Shane. He got the ISA involved. The more we found out, the more worried we became. We drew John into the plan to keep an eye on home base and research from afar. I found Bo at a prison in Peru. I busted him out, and that's why we look like this. You two want to end up in the shape we're in? No way in hell."

Hope looked at Kayla and then at her unconscious husband. She stewed silently for a minute before locking eyes with Aiden who stood quietly in the corner.

"Hope…." Steve shook his head, "Stop…. I know what you're doing. You can stop those wheels that are turning in your head right this second. It's not happening."

"I believe that this group of men are only a match for the ISA. I'll give you that." Hope said evenly, "But I will not let you take my husband on the run with the two of you looking the way you do. You'll never survive."

"She's right." Kayla agreed.

Steve sighed in frustration, "Bo's going to kick my ass."

"He won't be doing that any time soon." Kayla mumbled.

"You'll never win…" Aiden finally interjected, "Hope always gets what she wants."

"Who asked you to speak?" Steve roared, "I've known Hope a hell of a lot longer than you have."

"How about we stop arguing and make a plan?" Hope ordered.

"Fine." Steve agreed, "Starting with what the hell we do with frat boy."

Hope shrugged uncomfortably. Kayla bit her lip.

"He knows we've been here." Steve sighed, "Do you trust him?"

Hope nodded. Aiden smiled with relief.

"Well, I don't." Steve shook his head, "If we leave him here he could tell someone. If we take him he's extra baggage."

"He won't tell anyone." Hope argued.

"Look. We'll drag him along until I feel enough time has passed and then we'll kick him to the curb. If their men are hot on our trail, we don't need them sniffing around Salem while there's a nark in the nest."

"My son," Aiden worried out loud.

"We'll figure something out." Hope reassured.

"I'm calling John," Steve decided, "Let's get this show on the road."


	6. Chapter Six

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Six**

Bo struggled to open his eyes. He'd fallen into a deep sleep as his body attempted to recover and repair the multiple traumas and sleepless nights he'd endured. Despite the fact that he was slightly groggy, he jolted awake. Confusion immediately washed over him. He had no idea where he was. His memories of the past 72 hours were minimal. He had no clue what day or what time it was. He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them in an attempt to remind himself of the previous day's events. He still had zero recognition of his surroundings, but he became immediately aware of the body lying next to his.

His eyes trailed along long brown hair. He was dreaming; this was not real. His heart lurched. He closed his eyes again and inhaled deeply. When he opened them, the body lying next to him was still there. It was wrapped in a blanket and facing away from him, but he could still recognize her anywhere. He was definitely awake. He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and winced at the exertion the action applied to his broken ribs. He had to be hallucinating. It was dark. He was still in the God forsaken hole. Steve had never come. It was all a dream. Disappointment washed over him and his eyes filled with emotion.

"Bo?" Hope whispered as she rolled over to face him, "Hey…..Bo?"

Bo swallowed hard. His mind was playing a cruel game. He never thought his own brain could break his heart that way. He didn't have any words. He refused to take the bait. He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hope asked pushing herself up onto her elbows, "Are you in pain? Do you need water?" Her hand reached for his, "I can get Kayla."

She was rambling. She was worried. Her hand was holding his. She was real.

"What the hell?" Bo asked, confusion and relief washed over his face.

"What?!" Hope sat up and moved closer to him. She touched his forehead in search of a fever, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Fancy Face…." Bo's eyes blinked repeatedly, "You're real. You're real?"

"Yes." Hope smiled softly, "I'm right here. How are you?"

"I'm…" Bo half smiled, "I've been dreaming of you for years. I thought you were…. a…. dream."

Hope kissed his forehead softly, "Brady, I'm not a dream. I'm so happy you're alive."

"Where are we?" Bo whispered. His voice cracked. His throat was dry, "How'd you get here?"

Hope put a bottle of water to his lips, "Here, you need to drink this."

Bo willingly took a sip. The cold water that trickled down his throat almost shocked his system.

"We're in Tennessee. We're in the mountains… in a tent." Hope finally answered, "Steve brought you home. You were in pretty bad shape. I walked in on you two, and Kayla was trying to fix you. They weren't going to tell me. I've been pretty upset with them."

"So much has happened." Bo attempted to reposition himself. His muscles ached from being still for so long. He felt stiff.

Guilt washed over Hope immediately. Tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Bo asked. He could barely see her in the darkness, but he could see enough. He played with her hair, "I've missed you. It's so good to see your beautiful face."

"I'm so sorry." Hope whispered, "I'm so, so, sorry."

Bo looked at her, unaware of the pain and guilt she was about to unload on him.

"For what?" Bo finally asked, intuition made him feel sick to his stomach, "Fancy Face? It's okay."

"I gave up on you Brady." Hope sighed and wiped furiously at her tears, "I swore you abandoned us. I announced it to the entire town. I… gave up… on us…"

"I would never do that." Bo shook his head. He struggled, but forced himself up into a sitting position, "Hope… I would never, ever, ever, abandoned you. You and the kids are everything to me. You're my wife. I love you."

Hope reached out for his face. She held it with both hands as she stared into the eyes she'd longed for. She didn't want to tell him any more. She wanted to pretend none of it had ever happened. She wanted to press rewind and go back to before he left. She wanted to hold him and kiss him. She wanted to listen to his heart beat.

She inhaled deeply. Bo was going to find out sooner or later. It was best that it came from her.

"You're scaring me Fancy Face." Bo leaned into her touch. She still held his face.

"Bo…." Hope exhaled with a defeated sigh, "I divorced you."

Bo shook his head. His hands found her wrists.

"We're divorced…" Hope continued, "And I moved on… And… I'm…"

Bo's head spun, "And?" He took everything back. This was his worst nightmare.

"I'm so sorry." Hope whispered, "You don't deserve any of this. You were being tortured and I was here being angry with you. I was so lonely Brady. I was so sad…. and I just… I don't know what's wrong with me. I should have known."

Bo swallowed the lump in his throat, "But I love you. I would never stop loving you."

"I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you at all." Hope shook her head.

"Who is he?" Bo asked.

Hope bit her lip, "He is here with us. His name is Aiden Jennings."

"He's with us?" Bo's hurt eyes sparked with anger, "You're still with this guy?"

"I don't know Brady." Hope shook her head, "No. You know I love you."

"Then what the hell is he doing with us?" Bo grunted. This was too much information to process. After so many days in a pit dreaming of getting home to his wife, he gets home to find she is in fact not his wife anymore.

"Steve didn't trust him. Aiden was with me when I came home and found you with Kayla."

"He lived in our home?" Bo didn't think the betrayal could get worse.

"No," Hope shook her head defensively, "Of course not."

Bo rubbed his temples. The pain in his abdomen was becoming more prominent. His head pounded.

"I think I need some time… to process all of this." Bo whispered. It was already physically hard to breathe. Now his lungs were threatening to refuse to open.

Hope saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew the pain he felt. She'd felt it. She never thought she was capable of inflicting such hurt. The guilt of the situation overwhelmed her.

"I understand." She said softly, and it pained her to ask, "Do you want me to go?"

Bo shook his head slowly. He slowly laid back down. Pain shot through him as his entire torso protested. He sighed, "No. No, I want you to stay because I've been waiting for this moment. I've been fighting for this moment… for so… long….."

Hope's tears spilled over. The emotion laced in his voice and the reality of what he had been through stabbed her in the chest. She instinctively kissed him. He let her. Their lips melted together like two pieces of a puzzle as they had so many times before. Hope used the pads of her thumbs to wipe at a stray tear that fell down his cheek.

"Bo." Hope shook her head, "I never in a million years wanted to hurt you. If I could take it all back I would."

He nodded, "I know."

And he did know. A part of him understood, but he was human and his heart was crushed at the reality of his absence. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. They sat in silence, hands locked together until daybreak.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Seven**

The next morning Steve and John had helped Bo walk to a clearing a small distance away from their camp. He was grateful for the dose of fresh air. The trees were beautiful this time of year. It was Autumn in the Smokey Mountains. The sounds of nature soothed him. He sat alone on a rock for awhile, enjoying the feeling of freedom. The feeling of the sun on his face warmed his cold heart. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment. He was getting stronger. The physical pain would subside.

"Hey."

Bo almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm sorry." Hope apologized, "I didn't mean to startle you."

He looked at her. Even in her sad, guilty, state she looked beautiful. He'd missed her. He would rather be home in their bed with her right now.

"Bo…." Hope whispered his name, guilt and empathy for his pain engulfed her racing heart as she spoke, "Bo, I'm so sorry. I'm… I don't know what else to say."

Bo stared at her. His own guilt evident in his eyes, but mostly pain, confusion, and disbelief. A part of him wanted to throw things. He needed to break something, but in reality he just wanted to break down.

"Please say something." Hope begged. She sounded like a child, vulnerable and scared.

"I don't have anything to say, Hope." Bo replied. He was speechless.

Hope nodded once, pressing her lips together and exhaled slowly through her nose. It was a failed attempt to calm herself. She ran one hand through her hair and turned away from him. She felt terrible. Emotions warred each other inside of her head, traveling painfully slow down to her chest.

Bo stared at her from behind. He watched her struggle to keep her composure. He related because it was costing him everything to maintain his own, "Hope."

Hope whirled around quickly to face him at the sound of her name.

"I'm not mad," Bo said quietly.

"Bo, you have every right to be mad." Hope defended, "Don't cheat yourself."

"I'm not mad," Bo repeated, a defeated and sad look in his eyes, "I'm just…. hurt. It hurts Hope. I don't… know what to do with all of this stuff. I need some time."

Hope felt her heart sink. She would give anything for him to be mad. She wanted him to throw things. She wanted him to yell and scream at her. She wanted to scream back. They had always recovered from those types of fights. This was different. This was scary. She watched him retreating into himself. She saw his pain. She felt it. She hated herself in that moment. She never thought she would be capable of inflicting that kind of pain on the man she loved so dearly.

Bo struggled, but slowly walked away without another word. He left Hope standing in the clearing, and headed back for camp. He had nowhere else to go. When he reached camp, he found Steve and John by a freshly built fire. John was cleaning fish. Steve was preparing the grill. They both watched quietly as Bo sat down without a word.

"You wanna talk about it?" John asked.

Bo looked at John and then at Steve. He felt his eyes burning. He hated feeling emotional. It made him feel weak and out of control. Crying was overrated.

Steve noticed the tears glistening in Bo's eyes, "Hey man, you okay?"

Bo shrugged, feeling worthless, and then nodded, "Fine."

"You're not fine." John corrected, "You've been through hell and back the past two years. You're stressed out… wounded…. and it's okay to admit Hope broke your heart."

Bo exhaled slowly, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "She's the only person in the world with the power to make me feel like this. I never thought… I never thought she would."

"I know exactly what you mean," John nodded, "It's the worst feeling in the world."

"It's not like she doesn't want you," Steve offered, "She still wants you."

"I feel like a hypocrite." Bo replied, "I've done this to her. I did it with Billie and Carly. Two times, with two different women, I gave her this kind of pain. I thought I understood… but I guess you don't until it actually happens to you. Patrick was different. She just slept with him… This guy…. It's like he replaced me. I feel like I have no right to care… I've done this to her…. and I left her here alone…. Who am I to be so upset?"

"You can't think like that." John shook his head, "It gives you perspective to help you build up from rock bottom, but you can't not let yourself feel what you're feeling."

Bo rolled his eyes, "You've been talking to your wife too much."

John snorted and Bo unwillingly cracked a smile.

"Your wife has been shacking up with another man for a whole year," Steve stated bluntly, "There is no red-blooded American man that would be okay with that, regardless of the surrounding circumstances."

"When I was in prison, all I could think about was getting back to her. Holding her. Kissing her. I could't wait to look into her eyes. She's just as beautiful as I remember. She's perfect. All I wanted was to see her…. and now…. I feel like she's burned me. I can't…. even look at her."

"We all make mistakes." John nodded, "Give it time. Everything will work out."

Rustling leaves made them all look up from the campfire, alertness running through their veins. Hope popped out of the woods, arms crossed over her chest. She made eye contact with each of them before silently making her way to the tents where Marlena, Kayla, and Aiden avoided John, Steve, and Bo.

Bo's gaze followed her. Aiden stood saying a few words before rubbing her shoulders. Bo's blood boiled. Aiden offered Hope his jacket and she declined. Instead, she took a seat next to Kayla who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Hope rested her head on Kayla's shoulder.

Bo looked back at John and Steve, who also gazed towards the women and Aiden.

"When are we getting rid of him?" Bo asked casually.

"Not soon enough." Steve scoffed.

"Soon." John nodded.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Eight**

The seven of them sat quietly, almost awkwardly, around a campfire. Tension between couples hung heavy in the air. Darkness surrounded them, leaving each of them to a world of lost thoughts. The fire crackled, providing warmth that was lost when the sun disappeared. Hope shivered. She loved fall, but she wasn't prepared for the chilly Autumn nights that fell upon them. The altitude didn't help. She raised her eyes from the glowing flames to see Bo staring at her from across the fire. She stared at him for a silent moment, before tearing her eyes away and looking at the stars instead.

"I'm exhausted." Marlena announced, "I'm going to head to bed."

Hope watched her disappear into one of the three tents. She shivered again.

"I'll take night shift tonight," John announced, mainly talking to Steve. Aiden was sandwich uncomfortably between them, eyes darting back and forth between Bo and Hope.

"Sounds good." Steve nodded, "BoBo?"

"I'm gonna stay by the fire for a bit." Bo replied. He was lying on his back staring up at the stars.

"Well, goodnight everybody." Steve acknowledged as he walked to an empty tent.

Kayla watched him go.

"You okay?" Hope whispered as she touched her sister-in-law's shoulder.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "I'm fine. You want to go to bed? "

Hope shook her head, "I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight."

"Do you need anything?" Kayla asked as she stood up.

Hope shook her head again, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Kayla half smiled and then disappeared into the same tent where Marlena had.

Silence fell over the fire. John sat on a rock, whittling a stick of wood. Hope watched him work, shivering occasionally. She moved closer to the fire.

Bo watched her try to hide the fact that she was cold. It was typical behavior. If he hadn't of been so upset with her, he would tease her for trying to be tough. Regardless of his resentment and hurt, his instinct was to take care of her. She was his wife, whether it was on paper or not. He pushed himself up on his elbow, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

Hope looked at him, wanting to help, but afraid to offer. She shivered. She had never been at such a loss for words around him.

"Come here." Bo demanded softly.

Hope stared at him questioningly.

"Just come over here." Bo repeated.

Hope approached him slowly, confused.

Bo patted the spot beside him, "Lay down."

"Bo?" Hope questioned, crossing her arms across her chest for warmth.

"You're freezing Hope," Bo replied, "Now, lay down."

Hope bit her lip, "Bo, you don't have to do me any favors."

"Are you gonna argue with me and freeze?" Bo asked, "Or are you going to lay down and warm up?"

Hope surrendered and did as she was told. He knew her too well. As she felt herself being pulled close to his body she instantly relaxed. He spooned her, and they fit perfectly together. Her heart swooned. She'd missed him. She'd missed moments like this. Despite the fact that she moved on, a day never went by where she didn't think of him.

Bo clung to her, draping his arm across her abdomen. His body came alive next to hers. He inhaled the scent of her hair and almost smiled. He was hurting, but holding her was soothing both physically and emotionally. He almost felt as if he couldn't get her close enough. Thoughts of her are what got him through the long days and nights of captivity and torture. He enjoyed being close to her again. His eyes drooped, but he wasn't ready to fall asleep. He wanted to take in the feeling of holding her.

Aiden stared at them begrudgingly. He longed to be the one holding her. He couldn't believe he'd fallen into this mess. He couldn't believe Bo came back. Stephano had assured him Bo Brady was long gone. Stephano would find them soon enough, and Aiden couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Nine**

The next evening, Hope found herself alone. She sat quietly, watching the sun set in the west. She thought about Ciara and wondered how she was doing. She missed tucking her in at night. Her heart ached to kiss her forehead and caress her long, silky, hair. A small twinge of guilt tugged at her for leaving Ciara without both of her parents. She had been struggling enough with just one, and now she had neither. She prayed it was temporary, and both she and Bo would be home soon. She couldn't wait to scoop Ciara up and shower her with the love she deserved. She pictured her daughter's face at the sight of her father. She couldn't wait to see it beam with the pure joy only a father could provide to his little girl.

"Hey…"

Hope jumped at the sound of Aiden's voice, "Hey."

"You look…. lonely." Aiden spoke softly, "Mind if I join you?"

Hope shrugged, "Just thinking about Ciara."

"I can relate." Aiden smiled, "I miss Chase. A lot."

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Hope sighed, "You didn't ask for any of it."

"Not much we can do about it now." Aiden replied, "I just wish… it wasn't all so confusing."

Hope's eyes wandered over to meet his.

"You and Bo?" Aiden questioned.

Hope almost chuckled, "It's always confusing when it comes to me and Bo."

"What does that mean for me?" Aiden whispered, "I haven't even lost you yet and I miss you already."

Hope reached for his hand, "I haven't had time to sort through much of anything… and Bo is dealing with plenty on his own. I'm not really sure what it means for Bo and I, but if I can tell you anything about our past it is that I always choose Bo and he always chooses me."

"I know you loved me…" Aiden spoke with regret, "But I've watched you miss him for years… even when you were with me."

"I'm sorry." Hope whispered, "It was never personal. I'm so sorry. You have been nothing but amazing to me.. and to Ciara."

"But I'm not Bo." Aiden shook his head, "And I never will be."

Hope didn't know what else to say. He was right. With Bo in the picture, she wanted nothing and no one else. They sat in silence for a couple of moments. The sky was painted a brilliant mixture of colors as the sun set reached its peak.

"So, I guess it's not really confusing at all huh?" Aiden broke the silence, "You love him. You want to be with him, not me."

Hope was about to attempt to explain herself when a commotion could be heard behind them. She turned and looked in the direction of the noise. Loud voices and yelling drifted from the trees. She jumped to her feet.

"No," Aiden jumped up with her, grabbing her wrist.

"That sounds like it's coming from camp." Hope argued as she tugged away from his hold on her, "Something is wrong."

"Stay here," Aiden demanded.

"Bo could be in trouble," Hope argued.

"I said, stay!" Aiden's eyes darkened as his grip tightened.

Her eyebrows furrowed, taken aback by his sudden change in behavior, "Let go."

A woman's scream followed by a gunshot made the hair on the back of Hope's neck stand up. Silence followed.

"Hope!"

She knew that voice anywhere, "Bo!"

Aiden clamped his hand over her mouth, pulling her close to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hope tried to scream, but her words were muffled into his palm. She used her heel to stomp on the top of his foot, and drove her elbow into Aiden's abdomen. When he doubled over in pain, she screamed, "Bo! Help!"

Just as she'd managed to escape, Aiden grabbed her again. This time, he held a knife to her throat.

"Why couldn't you just do what I say Hope?" Aiden growled into her ear, "This entire time… you've been nothing but a pain in my ass."

Confusion washed over her, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't make anything easy for me." Aiden continued, "You're stubborn and obnoxious, and I'm tired of it. I will get my fucking money… whether you cooperate or not."

Hope's heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to focus. She was a cop. She could get away.

"Hope!" Bo flew out of the bushes, a grimace of pain on his face. His features turned to rage when he noticed Aiden holding Hope with a knife to her throat.

"Turn around and go back to camp," Aiden ordered, "I will kill her."

"Let her go," Bo argued, "If you kill her, you're a dead man."

"Aiden, please," Hope begged, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting what I came for!" Aiden yelled, "Your money… I want all of your money. Now."

Bo and Hope locked eyes. For a fraction of a second, Hope was scared, but as she stared into the eyes of the person she trusted most in the world, she felt safe. Her breathing evened out despite the cool stainless steel being pressed against her throat.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, scumbag…" Bo warned, "Let her go, or you're getting a bullet. I have a lot of built up anger, and I'm just looking for someone to take it out on."

"You'll have to kill her, to get to me." Aiden argued, pulling the knife up closer and sinking behind her, "You've ruined everything. You weren't supposed to come back!"

Hope closed her eyes, trying not to struggle. His words taunted her. She couldn't believe what he was saying, but now was not the time to let them sink in.

"FancyFace, how many daughters do we have?" Bo asked, coaxing Hope's eyes open.

"One…" Hope replied softly, focusing on Bo's steady voice.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bo asked raising his gun, "I can't wait to see her."

Hope nodded, "I can't wait for you to see her either."

"SHUT UP." Aiden yelled, "You're never going to see her again if you don't give me the money."

Hope gulped. Bo had a plan.

"Hope, look at me…" Bo demanded, "How about our boys?"

Hope's eyes stung, "Two."

Bo nodded, and Hope finally nodded in understanding. She relaxed into Aiden's chest, throwing him slightly off balance and creating space between herself and the knife he held in his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden laughed, "Two boys?"

"How many beautiful children have you given me Hope?" Bo asked with a smile.

Hope inhaled slowly before yelling, "THREE."

She used all of her weight to send her body to the ground, stomping on the same foot she'd crushed earlier. Aiden dropped the knife, surprised from the change in her relaxed, compliant, posture. When his knee buckled, Hope grabbed his wrist, flipping him over her head from a squatted position. She heard the gunshot ring out as she rolled the opposite direction. It all happened so fast, her vision was still a blur as she laid face down on the ground. Her pulse was racing, and her breath caught in her lungs.

"FancyFace," Bo was on his knees at her side in seconds, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, speechless. Her face relaxed into his hands as he cupped her cheeks with both hands.

"Thank God," Bo sighed with relief and pulled her into a crushing embrace, not caring about the pain it sent through his ribcage. She went willingly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. They held each other in silence, letting the adrenaline run its course. They still made a good team and for that, they were both thankful. She peered over his shoulder at the body behind him.

Aiden was dead.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Ten**

Marlena held Hope close to her, tucking her into her side like mothers do with children. They sat together on the ground, watching Kayla triage Steve.

"What can we do?" Hope asked. She felt numb.

"You are making a fuss about nothing." Steve groaned, "I've been stabbed before."

"Well, one time is one too many," Kayla snapped. The scene flashed before her eyes over and over again. She had been reading a book, Steve and Bo were exchanging small talk. They sat together around the fire and she was actually enjoying herself for once on their God forsaken spontaneous getaway. John and Marlena had gone to get supplies. Out of nowhere, two men appeared and a fight ensued between them, Bo, and Steve.

"You should see the other guy," Steve chuckled, and regretted it as soon as the pain seared through his abdomen. He felt more blood seep out of the wound in his side.

"I did see him," Kayla sighed.

"Is he dead?" Hope asked quietly. She shivered. The ground was cold. The sun was gone. She felt Marlena pull her closer.

"He's dead alright." Kayla nodded, "Slit throat."

"They're both dead…" Steve announced, "And good riddance."

Kayla looked over at Hope, "Bo shot the other one. Then he went looking for you. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I still don't understand what happened…" Hope shook her head. Sadness masked her face, "One minute Aiden was Aiden… The next minute he wouldn't let go of me... now he's dead."

Over in the clearing where Aiden's body still lay lifeless on the ground, Bo watched John go through Aiden's cell phone. He was restless, frustrated, and impatient.

"He's been tipping someone off this whole time." John announced as he skimmed through several text messages.

"Who do you think he works for?" Bo asked. He was tense. His hands balled up into fists as he thought about Hope being attacked.

John shrugged, "No idea… The number is private."

"He kept talking about money." Bo bit his lip, "He was after Hope's trust fund."

"Could be related to Peru, could be an isolated incident." John nodded, "Either way, we're lucky to be rid of him and we need to get a move on. Whoever he was funneling information to knows our location."

Bo looked at Aiden's dead body. He wanted to kick him in the face. He felt no remorse. The coldness he felt in his heart almost made him sick to his stomach.

"Is everything okay?"

John and Bo turned to the sound of Hope's voice.

"You were into this creep?" Bo asked with disgust.

John raised his eyebrows, taking his cue to exit, "I'm going to check on Steve."

Hope stared at Bo, speechless. Her mouth fumbled for words. She felt vulnerable and taken aback.

"Bo… I…."

"Some detective you are…" Bo mumbled. He didn't want her apologies, he wanted to fight. The full moon above them gave him enough light to see the tears forming in her eyes. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get what he wanted, "You exposed our daughter to this monster?"

Hope's jaw dropped. She could see the fire in his eyes and she willingly took the bait, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Bo snapped.

"Apparently you're not very good at your job either Detective Brady." Hope's voice was saturated with sarcasm, "Getting stuck in a pit shows a lot of skill."

"Do you think I wanted to be there?!" Bo yelled.

"Yeah," Hope nodded, "You walked right into that mission and look where it got you. You didn't want to be here with our daughter. You didn't want me. You put your job first! What else is new? You always put our family last."

"You know what?" Bo almost laughed, "You're exactly right. I would rather be in a hole in the damn ground than at home with my wife and my daughter."

Even though she was furious, Hope's nerves were almost giddy with excitement. Adrenaline raced through her. They were fighting. She'd been waiting for this. She'd been praying for this. She knew they could survive this. She smacked the side of his head.

"Dammit, Hope." Bo grumbled in pain. This is exactly what he'd wanted. He wanted to scream and yell and get everything out in the open. It felt liberating. Feeling the fire between them once again made his body scream life, "How could you ever think I would willingly sit in a hole instead of come home to you?"

"How could you ever accuse me of wanting to put our daughter in danger?" Hope retorted, "Haven't we been through enough when it comes to our children?"

"Don't you dare…." Bo warned her.

She didn't. She wanted to pull her hair out, hit him, and kiss him at the same time. He drove her mad.

"I was trying to save my mother…." Bo growled, "How can you fault me for that?"

"Because you stopped treating me like your wife!" Hope screamed.

"And you certainly stopped acting like my wife." Bo replied.

Hope spun around, ready to storm off. Bo grabbed her wrist, spinning her back to him and pulling her close to his chest. They stared at each other in warring silence. Their breath hung in the cold air with each exhalation. Hope felt weak at the knees with his touch. The tension drained from her body as she stared heatedly into his confrontational eyes. The air was cold, but her body was warm.

"Let go of me," Hope ordered. She wasn't quite ready to give in. Bo forcefully pushed her wrist back to her, causing her to stumble two steps backward. She forcefully exhaled and turned to walk away.

"FancyFace….."

Hope closed her eyes, but kept her back to him. His voice was soft. She turned to look at him. Her heart fluttered.

Bo stared at her. He could feel his love for her in every pore of his body. He gratefully opened his arms when she sprinted towards him and launched herself into his chest. He lifted her, eager to have the chance to hold her. His ribs screamed at the physical impact, but he didn't care.

Hope wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck. Their lips met forcefully. Bo squeezed her tight, tangling his hands in her hair. Their teeth clashed. He wanted her kiss, more than he wanted to breathe.

The events of the evening had left them both desperate and reeling from shock. They clung together under the stars kissing away the rage, jealousy, resentment, and fear.

Bo pushed her chin away, gasping for air, "Sometimes you make me so mad I can't stand it... But God, it seems the angrier I get, the more I want you."

Hope smiled brightly into his eyes. She knew that feeling all too well, "I love you..." She kissed him again, hungry to feel his lips, "I've missed you."

Bo gently returned Hope back to standing. His heart swooned as he stared down at her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "Let's go. We've got to get a move on."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Eleven

Hope stared in the mirror. She wore auburn hair and a leather jacket. If there was anything she liked about being a detective, it was being undercover. She glanced at the two women next to her. Marlena fiddled with brown hair; Kayla with black. She didn't recognize them, which is exactly what they wanted.

"How are you holding up?" Marlena asked as she caught Hope in the mirror watching her.

"What do you mean?" Hope questioned.

"Bo, Aiden. Aiden, Bo." Marlena replied, "Now Aiden is dead. Bo shot him."

Hope shrugged, "Bo saved me."

"You're awfully casual about it," Marlena observed.

"I don't have time to be anything but casual about it." Hope countered, "Aiden wasn't the man I thought he was. Bo is my priority now. I want to catch the bastards who did this to him."

"Let me know if you need to talk," Marlena surrendered.

Hope rolled her eyes. She didn't want therapy. She wanted to move on. She was strong. She needed to get proof of Dimera foul play, conquer the mafia after Bo, and get home to her daughter.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." Kayla huffed, "I look goth."

Hope snorted, "We're not here to look pretty."

"Or are we?" Marlena questioned. She thought the three of them looked pretty good.

"Those three buffoons don't deserve pretty," Kayla argued. She had her own grudge against Bo, Steve, and their constant need for adventure and danger.

"You've got that right," Marlena agreed, still bitter that John had kept her in the dark.

Hope bit her lip, silently disagreeing, "Let's go."

They walked out of the bar bathroom to find the three said buffoons playing pool. Hope's heart skipped a beat. Bo's disguise wasn't much of a disguise to her. It was more of a throwback. He looked like the rebel she fell in love with 30 years before. If she didn't know any better, she would think she just walked straight into 1983.

"Hey." Bo nodded at her.

"Hey, yourself," Hope smiled.

"Now what?" Kayla asked the group. She crossed her arms impatiently.

John sighed, "Aiden has been tipping someone off the entire trip. We're ditching the van."

"Any idea who he's been talking to?" Marlena asked.

"We know Stephano is involved, but we're not sure to what capacity." Bo replied, "The men that attacked us at camp had to come from Dimera. The South American guys are way more skilled."

"To our knowledge we were just running from the Peruvian Mafia. We never thought about a connection to Dimera." Steve added.

"I wouldn't put anything past Stephano." Marlena replied.

"What would Stephano want from us? Why would he want us dead?" Hope asked, "We've all been in Salem all along. Why chase us into the middle of the Smokey Mountains?"

"Aiden mentioned something about your trust fund and Stephano promising it to him. That means Aiden was out to kill you all along. He would have had to marry you first." Bo thought out loud, "I don't know what that has to do with the rest of us."

"Well, you have to be out of the picture too," Steve replied.

"Not really," Bo argued flatly, "According to my lovely wife, we're divorced."

Hope felt the sting of Bo's words, but she took it in stride. She deserved it.

"You could fix that real quick," John winked.

Bo almost smiled, "Anyway... I don't know why Dimera would want the rest of you dead."

"Maybe he thinks we have information about Caroline's cure," Steve offered, "He has always been a money hungry bastard. He could be at war with the Peru dudes. They could be competing for the information. In their eyes, whoever gets us first is the winner."

"How are we getting out of here?" Kayla asked, "We can't stay here."

"Motorcycles." Bo grinned.

Hope's eyes lit up, "Motorcycles?"

"Gotta get completely into character FancyFace." Bo winked.

Hope almost jumped up and down, "Let's go."

"We'll ride until dark." Steve announced, "Pay cash at a motel."

"How did we magically get six motorcycles?" Marlena asked, "I don't know how to drive one of those."

"Not six, three." John replied, "You're riding with me babe."

Marlena almost glared at him, unwilling to give in to his charm.

"But seriously, how did we get motorcycles?" Kayla repeated Marlena's question.

"The magic of Shane and the ISA sweetness," Steve whispered, "Let's go."

Kayla sighed and sarcastically pouted towards a giddy Hope, "No chance you'll ride with Steve?"

Hope laughed, "Yeah right..."

The six of them left the dirty bar behind. Hope felt like a giddy school girl all over again as she followed Bo to a parked motorcycle near the side of the road. She smiled at the memory of meeting him so long ago.

"Lady X," Bo smiled and handed her a helmet.

Hope couldn't hide the beaming grin that erupted on her face as she accepted it.

"Gotta protect that pretty head of yours," Bo added with a wink.

Hope bit her lip. They were on the same page lost in the same memory. She buckled the helmet and hopped on behind him. Her heart swooned.

"Take me for a ride Brady," Hope whispered eagerly as she placed her hands on his waist.

The loud noise of the bike starting thrilled her. Before long the tension between them was gone, and there was nothing but freedom beneath them and open road ahead of them.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Twelve

Bo was stretched out on a bed that was less than comfortable. He didn't have the energy to care. Sleep beckoned him. Riding a motorcycle was fun, but for long distances it was hard. The stress of being on the run and trying to survive was getting to him. His eyes opened when he heard Hope come out of the bathroom. She was freshly showered and minus her auburn wig. He liked her that way. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight of her. He was still trying to get used to the fact that she was here. He was no longer dreaming. She was real.

"Feel better?" Bo asked.

"Much," Hope sighed with relief. She sat on the edge of the bed. They stared at each other in silence.

"What are you thinking?" Bo asked.

"How I want to ask you about the pit… and prison." Hope confessed softly.

Bo looked into her eyes, "What do you want to know?"

"How you got there." Hope whispered. She needed to know. She wanted to try to make sense of how she could assume the worst in him so quickly.

"I was drugged." Bo replied matter of factly, "I went to meet with a doctor about a cure for Ma. It was a scam. The next thing I knew I was in a prison cell chained to a wall."

"Did they hurt you?" Hope asked, not really wanting to know the answer. She slowly turned to face him, but kept her distance. She crossed her legs and peered innocently at him from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah," Bo sighed, "They did. Every day."

"What did they do?" Hope asked. Her heart ached for him. The idea of him being physically tortured made her sick.

"I'd rather not tell you," Bo replied quietly, "It was ugly. Let's leave it at that. I promise you don't really want to know."

She trusted him. She nodded in understanding. She didn't know what else to say. It scared her. His physical strength had always almost been superhuman. She couldn't imagine a group of men that could overpower him.

"I'm sorry that I ever left you," Bo whispered. His eyes were dark. They held guilt, shame, and hurt.

Hope shook her head, "No. Stop."

Bo obeyed. He did stop. He was still sorry. He hated the distance between them. He didn't want a divorce. He wanted to close his eyes, open them, and pretend nothing ever happened.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Hope replied, "I am sorry. I'd do anything to go back to the day I stopped hearing from you. I should have known that something was wrong."

"It's okay," Bo replied, "It's over. We're here now."

"We're here now," Hope nodded.

"I was only trying to protect you," Bo said quietly. He'd do anything to keep her safe, including sacrifice himself.

"I know," Hope nodded, "You always do."

They stared at each other in silence again. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't sad. It held regret and longing. It was the first time they'd really been alone together. It was the first time they had time to talk.

"Are you going to stay at the foot of the bed all night?" Bo asked finally breaking the silence. His body longed for her; to smell her, to feel her, to be lost in her. He needed to feel loved. He needed to feel human.

Hope shrugged sheepishly, "I don't want to push you. Or rush you. I'm trying to respect your boundaries."

"I don't have any boundaries with you," Bo replied. He sat up and reached for her forearm; dragging her across the bed and up to his chest.

"Bo," Hope protested, but he silenced her with a hungry kiss. It awakened places inside of her that had been dormant for far too long.

"I missed having you in my arms for three whole years," Bo spoke evenly, but she could hear the hint of emotion he was attempting to hide, "I'm not missing another second of it."

Hope smiled at him and eagerly snuggled closer to his chest. His heartbeat greeted her ear. It was a sound that filled her with joy. She'd spent many sleepless nights longing for it; longing for this. His strong arms were wrapped securely around her. She exhaled happily.

"Hope?" Bo asked quietly. He started to play with her hair.

"Hmm?" Hope mumbled quietly. Her eyes were heavy. She was relaxed in his arms. She too had dreamed of moments like this.

"Did he make you happy?" Bo wondered out loud. He didn't like his undying need to know. He felt insecure. Insecurity made him mad.

"I don't know," Hope answered honestly, "I was attracted to him. I liked him. I liked the distraction. He was supportive. He challenged me… but he was just a distraction. I missed you every day and he knew that. I never stopped loving you. I was just hurt and angry. I was being selfish."

"So if he was still alive and not after your trust fund?" Bo asked vulnerably.

"I'd still be right here in your arms if you'd let me," Hope replied, "No question."

"He didn't replace me?" Bo asked, hating the fact that his insecurities were taking over. It made him feel weak and needy.

Hope sat up and stared at him with serious eyes, "Brady. No one on this Earth could ever replace you. I don't care what happens between us. No one could ever take your place." She went back to his arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I will always choose you. You're my world," Hope spoke softly and kissed him again, "Which is probably why I act like such an idiot when you're gone for too long."

Bo laughed out loud and she laughed with him. There was truth in her statement. He grounded her. He guided her.

"I'm serious!" Hope laughed, "I'm a mess. I don't know one way from the other."

"I don't either," Bo shook his head, "That makes two of us."

Hope sighed. This talk and a couple hundred miles on a motorcycle was just what they needed.

"I love you," Bo whispered with tears in his eyes, "Just for the record, I'll always choose you too."

Hope's eyes mirrored his, "I love you. I tried so hard to stop while you were gone. It's impossible. I was lying to myself every day."

Bo caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch. He smiled, "I'm glad that's the one thing in this world that Hope Williams Brady can't do."

She almost laughed. Her hand traveled up to hold his as he kissed her forehead. With one more kiss goodnight, both of them were satisfied. Sleep called to them. Bo finally felt a sense of peace. Sleep would come easy tonight. Hope found her favorite spot and drifted off to sleep to the sound of Bo's strong heartbeat. Tomorrow they would be back on the run, but tonight they were home in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Thirteen

Bo watched Hope from a distance as he pumped fuel into his bike. He was alert. Protective. Territorial. Steve watched Bo from a separate gas pump, and casually tightened the red bandana he wore on his head.

"Ask her out already," Steve joked.

Bo tore his eyes off of Hope and glanced at Steve, "Shut up."

"Are you guys back on track?" John asked.

"I guess…" Bo shrugged. He wasn't in the joking mood. He wasn't really in the talking mood. He was serious, his only concern was safety.

He looked back in Hope's direction and sudden panic filled him. She was gone. His heart raced, "Where'd she go?"

"Take it easy man," Steve laughed, "She probably went to the bathroom or something. You know how women are."

"No," Bo shook his head and abandoned his gas pump, "Something's wrong."

"Marlena?!" John called out, suddenly picking up on Bo's concern. The three women were no where to be seen. He called again. Steve scanned the parking lot.

"Hope!" Bo screamed. This couldn't be happening. His worst nightmare. He'd just gotten her back. He avoided Salem for this reason, "Hope!"

"Help!"

It was a woman's scream, but it wasn't Hope's. It was Kayla's. Bo sprinted as fast as he could around to the other side of the small gas station. His blood boiled when he found Hope physically fighting a man he recognized. He hated the man with every fiber in his being. Kayla was being thrown into the bed of a truck. He was torn, but his dilemma was solved when he heard Steve coming up fast behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing asshole?!" Steve screamed. Kayla screamed and wiggled as the man restrained her wrists with zip ties. He had a gun.

Steve ran towards the truck, stabbing his knife into the tires. The vehicle was disabled. John wasn't far behind. It was three against two if you were only counting men.

"STEVE!" Kayla screamed. Her voice cracked with panic and fear.

Bo's vision blurred with red hot anger at the sight of the man successfully manhandling Hope into a head lock. She struggled, but managed to flip him over onto the ground. He landed on his back with a thud. Bo silently thanked God she was a cop. The man recovered quickly and made his way to his feet, but never saw Bo coming.

Hope's heart stopped as Bo flew across the parking lot at warp speed in a flying tackle. He pinned the man to the ground face first and snapped his neck in one swift move. Hope couldn't believe her eyes. Her heart pounded. Bo's rage and newfound physical strength was something she'd never seen before. She was speechless. He ran to her, crushing her to his chest. She could feel him shaking.

Bo grabbed her face with both hands and stared into her eyes. He saw fear there and he was sure his eyes looked the same, "You okay?"

Hope nodded, still unable to speak. She let herself be pulled back to his chest. Tears threatened her as she suddenly became keenly aware of how much danger they were really in.

Bo turned around at the sound of a gunshot, instinctively reaching for his own gun.

The second man was on the ground and Kayla was safely in Steve's arms.

"We gotta go," John announced, placing his gun safely back in his holster.

Marlena had tears streaming down her face.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked.

Bo looked back at Hope, unwilling to let her go, "Okay?"

Hope looked at the dead body lying next to them. It was the second man in a week she'd watched her should be husband kill. She swallowed hard, "Yeah."

"Okay," Bo nodded back to Steve, "Come on." He held Hope's hand tightly, dragging her with him. She couldn't take her eyes off of the man with the snapped neck, and for some reason she couldn't make her feet work. She tripped repeatedly, but Bo drug her along anyway.

The six of them jumped on their motorcycles and took off in a rush, leaving the illegal scene behind them with haste.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Renegade Runaways :: Chapter Fourteen 

The motorcycles were ditched in Atlanta. The ISA arranged for a black SUV, and the six of them road all the way to Pensacola, Florida in silence. Tension filled the vehicle. Hope stared out the window, lost in a swarm of thoughts, but never losing sense of the fact that Bo's hand still gripped hers painfully tight.

John slowly pulled the SUV into the garage of a beach house.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Safe house." John replied quietly, "Shane made reservations."

"Doesn't look very safe to me," Kayla mumbled. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she sat behind Hope; still unsettled from the scene at the gas station.

Hope winced as she followed Bo into the house. He was silent. Commanding. He said nothing to any of the others as he carelessly left them in the basement. Try as she might, she couldn't take it anymore. It had been seven hours since they'd said a word to each other. Hope whimpered as Bo led them into a bedroom.

"Bo, you're hurting me!" Hope screamed and instinctively pulled away from him.

It took everything inside of him to let go. He stared at her. His eyes were hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hope questioned. She held her aching hand to her chest.

Bo swallowed once trying to gather rational thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair, proceeded to lock the bedroom door, and turned his back to her. He stared out the window at the sunset over the ocean.

Hope's eyes widened. She stared at the bedroom door, but didn't unlock it, "Brady, you're scaring me."

"That man could have killed you." Bo said under his breath.

Hope recognized that tone anywhere. He was angry.

"He could have killed you, dammit!" Bo roared. Every fear and insecurity he'd ever had poured out of him.

Hope felt herself shrink. She felt small. Normally she would stand up and argue. This time was different. He was different. She stared at him, unable to read the situation. Her heart pounded.

"This is exactly why you were supposed to stay in Salem," Bo continued. He punched the wall, eager to get his rage out.

Hope felt the tears and she didn't even try to stop them, "So you can go out and get yourself killed?!"

Bo eyed her heatedly, "It's a hell of a lot better than putting you in the line of fire."

"Oh, speak for yourself!" Hope screamed, "You're so damn selfish!"

"I am?" Bo laughed sarcastically, "I'm not the one who filed for divorce so I could feel better about myself when I slept with another person."

His words wounded her and he visibly saw her stop breathing from the blow. She stared at him as if she'd been burned. The tears spilled over faster and she turned her back to him. She held herself and covered her mouth to keep in a sob.

He went to her, reaching for her shoulder with remorse, but she spun around so fast that he didn't have time to stop the sting her slap left behind on his cheek. He stared at her dumbfounded.

"How is this any different than our every day lives Bo?" Hope questioned, "We're cops. We're partners. Our lives are on the line every damn day! Why are you acting like this"

"This isn't Salem cops and robbers Hope!" Bo yelled, "This isn't a game. This is dangerous. There are no rules. These men capture and kill people every day! It's their job. Their ties and connections run deep. It's not safe. You are NOT SAFE."

Hope glared at him, "You knew that man."

Bo withdrew from her; turning his back to her and going back to the window.

"You knew him," Hope continued, "You knew him and he scared you. This isn't about me, it's about him."

"It's always about you Hope!" Bo screamed again, "Dammit…"

The tears fell in a slow and steady stream down her flushed cheeks, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I never could have known that a man was going to attack me in a parking lot in broad daylight. Especially with you not very far away."

Bo turned towards her. His heart ached at her ignorance and vulnerability. She stared back at him with a tear stained face. He approached her slowly, his rage dissipating and his fear of losing her increasing with every step, "That's my whole point."

She closed her eyes when his hand grabbed her chin. It was gentle, but she wasn't prepared for him to be so close to her.

"I don't think you understand how close I've been to losing you," Bo whispered with a voice laced with emotion, "If it happens on this trip, I'll never forgive myself."

"I chose to be here," Hope opened her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I can handle it."

Bo prayed she was right. He was emotionally spent. He kissed her; tired of using words. The kiss was slow and emotionally charged.

"Bo, I miss you," Hope whispered when the kiss broke. He left her wanting more.

He half smiled at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek. Her hand traveled up to rest on his as she searched his cloudy eyes.

"I'm right here," Bo whispered back.

Hope shook her head, "I want you… all of you."

Bo swallowed nervously. It had been three long miserable years of wanting her. Anxiety engulfed him. He didn't want to disappoint her.

She stuck her hand out and he nervously took it, letting her lead him over to the bed. She gently pushed his shoulders down, guiding him to sit on the edge of the mattress. She stood between his legs and let both hands cup his face. Her tear stained face gazed into his eyes once more before claiming his lips in another slow tantalizing kiss.

Bo felt his body coming alive. He forgot what it was like to be touched in certain ways. Her touch brought pleasure and longing. His skin relished in the feel of her, eagerly longing for more. His hands naturally went for her shirt, lifting it over her head. His breath caught in his throat as he exposed more of her to him. She smiled softly at his reaction. She kissed him again, and then reached for his t-shirt.

Bo's hands stopped her. He pulled away and placed distance between them.

"What's wrong?" Hope questioned. She looked down at his shirt and back at his face. He was hiding something from her.

"Nothing," Bo lied. He stood from the bed and gently brushed passed her. His mind raced as he panicked, "Maybe we should wait."

Confusion flooded her, "Wait for what?"

He could hear the hurt in her voice. The arousal inside of him screamed to go back. He turned around. She was reaching for her shirt.

"No," Bo ran to her, stopping her hands and grabbing her shirt from her, "FancyFace."

Hope pulled her hands from his, but lost her shirt in the process.

"Hope," Bo begged. He felt vulnerable. His eyes pricked with tears, "I want you. Please, don't go."

Her eyes were full of hurt, "I don't think you do."

Bo reluctantly took his shirt off for her, revealing a torso of bruises, burns, and scars she'd never seen before. Her eyes stared in horror at each spot, as the reality of what he'd been through became more real.

"I wasn't ready for you to see me like this," Bo whispered. He hated the way he looked. It made him feel weak. It reminded him of pain and misery. A part of him was terrified she wouldn't want him like this.

"Brady," Hope gasped and shook her head. She went to him, letting her fingers caress each spot individually, "That man did this to you…"

Bo let his eyes fall down to meet hers, "He tortured me every day. A lot of times he was the only human I had contact with. He said the most vulgar things about you. He took… so much from me. When I saw him with you in the parking lot… I've never wanted to kill a man so bad in my life. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't let him win. Not after all this time."

She tenderly kissed each spot on his chest, exploring the many places he felt pain. It was hard for him, but he let her do it. Little, by little, she replaced the bitterness he felt towards each place with a soft kiss of love and acceptance.

"Hope, you don't have to do this," Bo protested. He secretly loved every second of it. Emotions ran deep. He'd dreamed so many nights of this moment.

"I want to," Hope replied as she busied herself with further exploration. Her hands were entwined with his. He was so used to pain being inflicted on his body, not pleasure. The slow build of arousal tortured him. He undid her bra, unable to hide the need to touch her breasts any longer. He held them, squeezed them, caressed them, and kissed them. Hope almost laughed. He was like a school boy with his first obsession. She didn't mind. It was like the first time all over again. Her heart was full.

Letting himself touch her fueled his desire for her and made him take control. He took off his pants and helped her take off hers. They stood together completely naked, looking each other up and down. He pulled her to him, getting lost in her lips once again. He could explore her mouth all day and never get bored, but his body craved more. His senses were more awake than they had been in years. He gained confidence with every kiss.

Hope let herself be pushed onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and hesitated, searching her eyes, before entering her slowly. He glided in effortlessly as he had many times before. She finally felt complete. Her pelvis met his with each sensual thrust. He stared into her eyes, loving every moment of holding her in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wanted to absorb every detail and memorize every second. He watched her face as his thrusts lost cadence. Her face contorted into a grimace of pleasure. She bit her lip to keep in her gasps of approval. Bo kissed her, unable to deny her lips any longer. His hand traveled down her thigh, raising it up to his hip. She was heaven. It was better than he ever could have dreamed.

His emotional turmoil of almost losing her made his arousal peak. He grunted as he released, wishing he could last longer. She clung to him, holding him close to her as she savored the moment. She'd missed him so dearly. Her release was sweet. It was needed. They held each other quietly for several moments. Neither of them wanted to separate.

"I don't want to leave this room," Hope whispered.

"Then we won't," Bo whispered back, "Let's stay here all night. Just like this."

Hope felt her heart swell. It was exactly what she wanted. Bo pulled the sheets over their naked bodies and moved to her side. She cuddled up beside him, feeling the euphoria of afterglow.

"I'm sorry that I got so angry," Bo confessed, "Today just really scared me."

Hope kissed his chest, "I'm sorry too."

Bo played with her fingers, "I killed a guy. Two guys. I might have to kill more. Can you still love me after that?"

Hope was silent for a moment as the memory of him snapping a man's neck in front of her fleeted through her mind, "Both times you were saving my life. How could I not love you after that?"

A wave of relief washed over him. They were silent as they both got lost in thought. He continued to play with her fingers, unwilling to give up their touch, "I almost forgot how easily you can make the world go away," Bo mumbled. It was true. He felt safe and happy. He felt like they'd never missed a beat. Being next to her, skin on skin, was the only distraction he needed from the dangerous reality that was their world. For a moment, he felt like everything was going to be okay.


End file.
